


The Baker Street Drabbles

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of hundred-word snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker Street Drabbles

**Title:** The Baker Street Drabbles  
**Author:** Jordanna Morgan  
**Archive Rights:** Please request the author’s consent.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. DIC’s.  
**Summary:** A set of hundred-word snippets.  
**Notes:** I rarely write drabbles, but there is something about SH22 that has seemed to inspire them. 

 

**Title:** Choice of Words  
**Summary:** _Holmes encounters one of the unfortunate vagaries of the English language_.

Sherlock Holmes scowled at Beth Lestrade from the driver’s seat of her cruiser. They had just left the questioning of witnesses at a crime scene—which left Lestrade in such intense hysterics, he had insisted on driving. _Not_ one of his better skills.

He was so flustered, he was having trouble concentrating on that task, much less their case.

"The look on his face!" Lestrade gasped, wiping away tears.

"In two hundred years, there have been the most confounded changes to the English language," Holmes sighed. "That is assuredly the last time I will refer to a subject as _queer_."

 

**Title:** Cat and Dog  
**Summary:** _Holmes consults on a missing-critters case._

Sherlock Holmes steepled his fingertips and stared up at the ceiling. He had already deduced that the man in front of him was an artist of some sort, formerly an engineer, and was vegetarian. He was now awaiting the details of the man’s dilemma.

"So, Mister Adams, your dog is missing?"

Adams nodded. "And my cat, too."

"Er, yes…" Holmes paused dubiously. "And what are the particulars of these animals?"

Adams leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "They’re plotting to take over the world."

Closing his eyes, Holmes let out a long-suffering sigh. _How do the odd ones always find me?_

 

**Title: **Falling  
**Summary:** _A snapshot from the "abyss" during the episode "The Musgrave Ritual"._

Sherlock Holmes hated falling.

It dated back to Reichenbach, of course, and the plunge that took the life of the original Professor Moriarty. Now the present-day Moriarty was somewhere above with the Musgrave Sword, and Holmes, along with Lestrade and Watson, was sitting on a heap of rubble in a pit. He was unhurt, as they appeared to be—but the sudden drop had been stomach-turning.

It was not unlike the sensation he had felt earlier that day, when he saw the ruin of the textile factory, and realized that Beth Lestrade might have been within.

Holmes hated falling, indeed.

* * *

© 2003 [Jordanna Morgan](mailto:librarie@jordanna.net)


End file.
